


Je sais je chante, je sais je t'embête mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, OS, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Recueil d'OS Multi pairings/ L'équipe de Q en histoires, mais aussi en musiques, parce que avouons-le, on ne lit jamais sans quelques notes à fredonner.





	1. Everything is Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa, je me lance dans ce recueil qui me tente depuis pas mal de temps déjà !  
> Donc il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS sans date de parution et de fin pour le moment, tout se fera sous l'inspiration. Tous les OS sont inspirés d'une ou plusieurs chansons, musiques, OST...c'est très très large. De mêmes les OS seront sur tout et n'importe quoi, il y aura différents pairings et de UA. J'actualiserai les tags, au cas où j'écris un OS plus violent que les autres ou (et très certainement) un qui contient du smut. De toute façon chaque OS aura sa petite fiche de presentation avant toute lecture. Aussi petite précision, ces OS ne sont pas forcément des songfics. Il y en aura peut être mais ce n'est pas un style qui me tente réellement pour le moment. Je reprends certains des termes du genre mais les interprétations seront vraiment individuelles à chaque histoire.
> 
> Le première OS est adapté de la chanson Everything is Embarrassing de Sky Ferreira. Je vous conseille de l'écouter avant ou même pendant en arrière plan, elle fait toute l'ambiance de cet OS !
> 
> Warning : je rappelle que tout ceci est fictif :)

 

**Musique** : Sky Ferreira - Everything is Embarrassing

**Pairing :** Yann / Martin ; Bartheill 

**Genre :** Angst / Romance 

 

 

**_Maybe if you let me be your lover_ **

**_Maybe if you tried then I would not bother_ **

**_Telling me that basically you're not looking out for me_ **

**_Everything is true to me_ **

**_Never words where you would see_ **

**_Maybe if you let me be your lover_ **

**_Maybe if you tried then I would not bother_ **

**_\- EVERYTHING IS EMBARRASSING-_ **

 

****

Martin sait que Yann le tient délibérément à l’écart. Que tout est faux dans ses gestes et son attitude et qu’il lui ment, en permanence. Ça fait mal bien sûr, et Martin s’en veut de ne pas surmonter cette peine qui le ronge de l’intérieur.

Tout est parti de rien, vraiment. Une histoire de chance ou de malchance, qu’importe.

« Martin, jeune reporter, un peu gauche, un peu maladroit mais plein d’audaces qui rentre à Canal puis au Petit Journal. Yann, star du petit écran est son nouveau patron qui lui sert la main timidement. Une étoile est née. »

Mécanique et concis. Tout devrait être logique.  

Au début silencieux, les deux apprennent à se connaitre et à s’entendre. Les liens se tissent et se resserrent  comme le font les enfants. Défauts en défauts, tout fini par s’arranger et la stabilité trouvée, Martin oublie ses angoisses. Yann semble pareil à lui et quand ils sont ensembles, ils deviennent indissociables.

Et Martin aime ça.

La vie continue sa route et lui devient plus sûre de lui, moins éphémère dans ses entreprises. Yann le complimente en permanence, les étoiles pleins les yeux et dieu que c’est embarrassant.

Les premiers signes arrivent un an après son entrée au Petit Journal. Les nuits agitées comme la couleur pourpre de ses joues à chaque fois que Martin voit son patron ne sont que des morceaux de son cœur écorché. Au début il tente de cacher et de repousser ces tendances là  jusqu’à se faire mal. Les ongles enfoncés dans ses avant-bras, recouverts de ses vêtements alors qu’il gratte frénétiquement ne l’apaise pas vraiment. Les sueurs froides, le vertige et les crises de larmes, la haine du monde contre un seul homme, rien que des douleurs passagères, témoins de son combat intérieur contre lui-même.

Alors Martin court autour du monde en préférant recevoir une balle dans la tête que dans le cœur. Yann reste en France, fidèle à lui-même. Il lui envoie toujours des SMS, l’appelle aussi, parfois, pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou simplement regagner un peu de temps perdu.

Martin accepte tout ça. Il s’y accroche même, parce que malgré la douleur, la voix de Yann est la meilleure des anesthésies.

Et au final, après de longues semaines de luttes, Martin reconnait finalement l’amour qui lui étreint les sens.

Plus le temps passe, plus les sentiments que ressent Martin sont forts. Ils prennent de la place et viennent brouiller les limites que le jeune reporter s’est imposé. Le travail devient bien plus qu’un moyen pour gagner sa vie comme ses collègues qui se transforment en une nouvelle famille.

Mais sa relation avec Yann elle, ne change pas. Enfin pas comme lui le veut. Les regards, les petits mots intimes, Martin apprécie ces moments qui le font parfois douter de l’indifférence que Yann porte à son égard. Ce ne sont que ces aspects fugaces de leur relation, trop anecdotiques sans doute, qui suffisent à créer un poids dans la balance des maux qu’il confine en lui.

Tout serait plus simple s’il se taisait. Laisser Yann et souffrir en silence car il ne voudrait pas l’embarrasser avec ces détails-là.

Mais Martin en a assez, et pour une fois il veut être égoïste car la plaie saigne trop malgré la morphine. Alors un soir, après une émission il va voir Yann.

Yann ne se doute de rien assurément et c’est avec le sourire qu’il propose à son journaliste de passer chez lui. Martin est nerveux et  se tourne les poignets afin de garder ses ongles et sa peau intacte.

Dans l’appartement parisien de Yann, tout est à son image. Les murs sont sobrement peints mais décorés par toutes sortes d’objets et souvenirs d’une vie que Martin ne saisit pas entièrement. Pas d’époux et ou d’épouse, pas d’enfants. Il se demande avec qui il part quand il quitte le pays. Les photos de ses amis et lui sont sur un mur précis, près de la fenêtre et c’est tout. Il n’y a rien d’autre.

Yann le met à l’aise, lui propose de commander de quoi tenir la soirée et Martin accepte. De toute façon il ne peut rien lui refuser.

Ils mangent ensembles sur son canapé en discutant de tout et n’importe quoi. Martin aime quand tout devient aussi simple que maintenant. Yann est plus détendu et se permet quelques dérives. Il s’assoit comme il veut, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes ; habitude qu’il doit surement freiner au travail. Ses mains se baladent librement, touchent ses cheveux en même temps qu’elles s’animent plus que sur le plateau alors qu’il parle. Yann est lui-même comme il n’est presque jamais permis de le voir.

Et Martin l’aime encore plus quand il est comme ça.

Paris revête son manteau de la nuit et tous les deux sont à la fenêtre avec une cigarette à la main. Martin respire fort et Yann l’entend. Il se tourne vers lui et lui demande si ça va, le visage inquiet. Le reporter hoche la tête difficilement et décide alors d’aborder le sujet qui lui tient le cœur.

Au début il ne sait pas comment expliquer et plusieurs fois Yann le rassure en lui disant que tout est bon, ils sont entre eux  et rien ne ressortira d’ici. Il peut lui faire confiance, c’est certain. Alors Martin plante son regard dans celui de Yann et prononce l’imprononçable.

Le temps est mort, sa vie aussi.

Yann ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis recule un peu avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il soupire, l’air vacille et Martin sait que c’est fini. Yann s’excuse d’abord, puis le remercie car quand même « c’est sympa que quelqu’un puisse t’aimer ». Il se confond dans des explications mais Martin ne dit rien.

Il a déjà tout perdu.

Ce soir-là tous les deux se quittent sur un ton amer. Yann est mal à l’aise, Martin aussi. Dans deux jours Martin s’en va pour un nouveau voyage et ils ne pourront plus vraiment en reparler. Et tout devient embarrassant.

Les émissions s’enchainent comme des étincelles sur de la poudre avec comme bombe au bout son retour à Paris. En apparence, Yann et lui s’en sortent à merveille mais Martin sait que tout ceci est faux. Yann est gêné en sa présence. Martin tente de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout s’arrange et qu’ils sont justes de bons amis.

Pourtant le mois suivant, Yann change et prend ses distances en même temps que ses paroles s’adoucissent et viennent lui caresser les joues. Ses remarques glissent vers le sous-entendu ostensiblement public, réanimant les membres cassés de son protégé resté dans l’ombre. Il l’appelle plus souvent aussi, même après les émissions et Martin ne comprend plus rien.

Les jours se succèdent et le comportement de Yann devient encore plus énigmatique. Sa gêne se mélange à son assurance et sa prise de risque est presque maladive. Les regards s’entrechoquent et les épaules se touchent en même que les mains se frôlent. Son sourire s’accentue et la sincérité d’entant évolue en une tendresse durement retenue.

Plus Martin y pense, plus ses sentiments se contredisent et se font la guerre. Yann qui s’ouvre à lui pour qu’il le rejette juste après détruit peu à peu son humeur. Et le reporter à beau être patient, il n’est pas non plus une poupée de chiffon qu’on recoud après l’avoir déchirée.

Tout comme Yann au début, il commence à prendre réellement ses distances au grand damne de celui-ci qui multiplie les tentatives de réconciliation silencieuses.

Après la dernière émission avant les vacances, Martin prend à part Yann dont les yeux se mettent à briller d’impatience. En revanche ceux du reporter expriment bien plus que cela et l’animosité qui s’y présente fait s’arrêter Yann alors qu’ils marchent dans les couloirs du studio. Martin se plante devant lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire Yann mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Son ton est mauvais, tranchant et l’atmosphère s’alourdit en quelques secondes. Yann le regarde, incrédule, puis soupire, comme s’il s’y serait attendu.

-C’est compliqué d’accord ?

Excédé, Martin claque la langue sur son palet en croisant les bras. Les muscles de son cou se contractent alors qu’il inspire bruyamment.

-Tu crois que ça me fait quoi là, ce qu’il se passe entre nous.  Je te dis que je t’aime, tu me repousses pour ensuite revenir me faire les yeux doux. Si tu veux me dire un truc dit le mais merde j’en peux plus de subir ça !

Martin se mord la lèvre alors que l’émotion forte qu’il ressent en cet instant est aussi dévastatrice que l’expression de honte qui se lit sur le visage de Yann.

-C’est pas la question.

-Alors quoi ?

Yann passe nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure argenté.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Martin…J’ai envie de rester avec toi mais peut-être pas comme tu l’entends mais en même temps je…Je sais pas c’est tellement confus dans ma tête. Faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Mais Yann en restant comme on l’est là c’est sûr qu’il va rien se passer du tout. Qu’est ce qui te gène ? Que je sois un mec ? Mon âge ? Ou que je sois ton employé ? On s’en fout on est bien au-dessus ça.

Yann lui jette un regard désolé et Martin pousse un gémissement de frustration. La fatigue des derniers jours commence à refaire surface brise ce qui lui reste en résistance. Le silence de Yann lui devient insupportable et d’un seul pas en avant, il ne se retrouve plus qu’à quelques centimètres du plus vieux. Presque en tremblant Martin lui agrippe les deux mains avant de baisser la tête, les joues rouges.

-Yann je sais pas ce que t’essaies de te prouver mais arrête de te mentir. Si tu veux on peut voir ça à deux. On y arrivera toujours mieux à deux…

Martin murmure ses derniers mots, ravalant un sanglot qui menace d’éclater.

-Je suis désolé Martin.

Martin secoue la tête doucement, jouant avec les doigts de Yann qui n’a toujours pas retiré sa main.

-Laisse-moi être plus Yann… Ou alors fais-moi dégager de ta vie et promis je te courrais pas après mais ne joues plus avec mes sentiments comme ça. Ca fait trop mal.

Ils restent un long moment comme ça, comme deux êtres indivisibles mais qui ne se touchent pas vraiment. Martin a fermé les yeux, évitant de croiser le visage de Yann qu’il sait souffrant. Au bout d’un moment quelque chose de chaud vient se loger dans son cou en même temps que le corps de Yann se colle à lui. Deux bras l’enlacent et Martin pose sa tête tout contre l’épaule de Yann avant de laisser les larmes descendre le long de ses joues.

-T’es tellement horrible, sanglote Martin, tellement horrible que j’arrive même pas à trouver la force de te détester.

-Tu devrais pourtant, assure avec amertume Yann qui a commencé à caresser ses cheveux bruns.

Les trainés de souvenirs qui les nouent tous les deux commencent à s’effriter et perdre de leur saveur d’entant. L’image bienfaisante de Yann se ternie et ses couleurs prennent les accents de vielles choses sans importances.

-Je t’aime tellement…, lâche alors Martin contre son épaule dans un ultime soupire.

Il a envie d’entendre Yann lui répondre « moi aussi » mais rien ne vient alors il se contente de savourer son étreinte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yann met fin au moment en se reculant, créant tout de suite un manque au creux de la poitrine de Martin. Son regard est grave, assombri par la culpabilité malgré la clarté de ses iris d’acier. Le son volatile du temps qui se meut contre les fils de l’espace se fait entendre dans le cœur à bout de souffle de Martin. Ou alors est-ce celui d’un univers qui s’effondre.

-D’accord, je veux bien qu’on essaye, toi et moi.

Et Martin ferme les yeux, soulagé.


	2. Rêverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo s'est toujours plus ou moins intéressé à l'art des mots pratiqué par Vincent. Quand celui-ci lui explique comment lui vient son inspiration, la vie du journaliste se transforme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Je vous propose ici un OS dément tout mignon tout tranquille. Je vous retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin et bonne lecture !

 

 **Musique :** Wallace Collection - Daydream 

 **Couples :** Hugo / Vincent (Dément) et vite fais du Yann / Martin (Bartheill) ; 

 **Bromances :** Hugo / Martin (Clemeill) et la Holy Trinity (ou le Golden Trio) Martin/Hugo/Valentine  

 **Genres:** Romance, Fluff, Comédie (un peu) et Fantastique ?

 

 

_**Daydream, I fell asleep amid the flowers** _

  
_**For a couple of hours on a beautiful day** _

 

_**Daydream, I dreamed of you amid the flowers** _

  
_**For a couple of hours, such a beautiful day!** _

 

_**-DAYDREAM-** _

 

Quand Hugo regarde Vincent pour la première fois, il ne se passe rien. C’est un garçon marrant, sympa et avec qui on tient facilement une conversation intéressante. Un nouveau dans l’équipe qui lui rappelle sa première venue il n’y a pas si longtemps alors bon, pas de fausses étiquettes.

Il ne connait pas vraiment son travail et leurs centres d’intérêts semblent se faire la bise de loin alors Hugo se dit que ce ne sera rien qu’un simple collègue. Pourtant le travail les rapproche, les rend plus intime et cela surprend le journaliste.

Vincent est plus qu’une forte tête, c’est un _artiste_. Les mots dans sa bouche se dessinent comme de l’encre sur du papier en toile fine. Simples, rapides mais qui se diffusent dans les têtes de tous, indélébiles. Même hors antenne, dans un bar ou près des quais de Paris, Vincent exerce son art à la perfection, glorifiant ses pères et ses mères pour lui avoir appris à chanter la langue de Molière.

Il a cette faculté étrange de rendre vivant ce qui est mort et de trouver l’invisible dans toute chose. Parfois même, il a semblé qu’il pouvait connaitre des secrets cachés des autres, par déduction ou par une magie dont seul lui à la maitrise.

Hugo l’écoute avec attention, fasciné par cet univers qu’il ne touche que dans son aspect le plus trivial. Dans sa conception du journaliste, il y a peu de place pour ce genre de frasque, ou alors il faut être très bon. Autrement être né ainsi, ce que lui n’est pas. Il ne dessine pas, ne chante pas et son écriture est certes agréable mais reste encartée dans le classicisme voulu par la profession. Hugo ne peut pas inventer l’information ni la modifier comme il le souhaiterait. Vincent lui, s’en contre fiche, il se l’approprie et fait d’elle un objet d’art à part entière.

-Parfois je me demande comment t’arrives à faire tout ça, soupire Hugo, rêveur.

Assis sur le bureau en face de lui, Vincent lève les yeux, songeur, avant de se redresser sur son siège.

-Il suffit de faire attention aux choses, lui explique-t-il, et de faire travailler ça.

Il lui désigne sa tête avec son stylo comme une évidence.

-L’imagination. C’est pratique et tout le monde en a.

-Mais certains en ont plus que d’autres.

-Ça c’est toi qui le dis. S’en servir c’est pas compliqué tu sais, s’amuse Vincent face au visage déçu que lui montre Hugo. Tiens là tu fais quoi.

Hugo se recule un peu quand Vincent se penche vers ses notes ainsi que ses journaux éparpillés sur son bureau.

-Je bosse ?

-T’écris le texte de ton prompteur. A chaque fois que tu réfléchis des images se créent dans ton esprit n’est-ce pas ? C’est de l’imagination. Et avec l’imagination ton cerveau est capable de tout voir.

Hugo regarde Vincent, incrédule.

-Mais fais un peu d’effort Hugo, comment tu veux arriver à faire quelque chose si tu n’y mets pas du tien, accuse Vincent, la voix faussement austère.

-Je comprends ce que tu me raconte je t’assure, mais là je m’identifie pas à ça, rit Hugo.

-C’est ce que je te dis, tu ne fais pas d’effort, insiste Vincent. Bon ce n’est pas tout mais j’ai rendez-vous avec le grand patron. A ce soir mon chéri.

Vincent se lève en lui faisant un clin d’œil et part de l’open space avec sa démarche féline et confiante. Hugo l’observe encore quelques instants, pensif, avant de revenir sur son travail.

Cela aurait pu rester une simple conversation entre eux deux mais l’idée qui en a résulté s’est frayée un chemin dans l’esprit de Hugo.

« Faire attention aux choses », «L’imagination ».

Vincent procède comme ça. Tout ce qu’il fait, c’est ouvrir un peu plus ses sens, profiter sans doute, et mettre des mots dessus.

Hugo songe un instant que s’il s’y emploie ainsi, lui aussi, il arrivera à comprendre ce que vit Vincent. Et assurément, ça doit être plaisant. L’obsession ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes mais la tentation est trop forte. L’envie de se rapprocher de l’autre également.

Alors entre les émissions, Hugo se permet un temps libre différent de tout ce qu’il a connu avant. Il se pose dans le parc à côté de la rédaction, parfois avec des amis, Martin quand il est là, Vincent aussi mais très souvent seul. L’esplanade de pierre, les fontaines et la vue qui descend sur Paris donne une impression de hauteur vertigineuse qu’il ne connait pas.

Assis dans un coin d’ombre, il travaille en même temps qu’il écoute la ville et la nature. Si au début rien ne semble différent, les heures qui s’écoulent lui montrent petit à petit ce qu’il n’a pas vu jusque-là.

Il sent les morceaux de ciel, de terres et les notes volées au bord des cours d’eau quand la guitare de Martin s’installe à ses côtés.

Et qu’est-ce que tout cela est cliché. Vraiment,  Hugo se rend compte de ça tardivement alors que son esprit s’adapte à ces nouvelles choses. Les images dans sa tête sont plus nettes, plus rapides et le mouvement peu à peu s’animent avec vérité.

La tête posée sur son épaule,  Martin ne dit rien. Il a accepté de l’accompagner encore une fois, même si cela veut dire perdre son temps à ne pas être avec les autres qui sont à cinquante mètres plus loin, au chaud et ensembles. Timidement, Hugo lui pose des questions étranges, sur ce qu’il voit, sur ses rêves et ses appréhensions.

Plus que tout, il veut savoir si lui aussi, son monde est fermé comme le sien ou au contraire, épanoui comme celui de Vincent.

Martin réfléchit sérieusement à sa question mais une ombre triste vient miner son visage. Il baisse les yeux et soupire.

-Je garde beaucoup de souvenirs de mes voyages alors tu sais, j’ai pas vraiment besoin de faire d’efforts.

Hugo ne sait pas quoi répondre mais le silence de son ami lui indique que sa dernière phrase ne mérite pas de suite. Tous deux restent encore un peu collés l’un à l’autre, profitant de ces moments qu’ils n’ont que trop rarement.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? murmure un moment Martin.

-C’est Vincent. Je lui ai demandé comment il faisait pour… faire ce qu’il fait et il m’a répondu que c’était à cause de l’imagination fin’ un truc un peu perché.

Martin éclate de rire en voyant l’insatisfaction sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Il a pas tort tu sais, ricane Martin qui relève la tête vers lui.

-Tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi, grogne Hugo en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le rire de Martin raisonne une fois de plus dans ses oreilles et lui arrache un petit sourire.

-Allez Monsieur Clément,  ne vous faites pas attendre et laissez-vous porter, roucoule son ami dont le l’expression a retrouvé sa gaité habituelle.

-J’essaie, j’essaie. Ça vient doucement c’est tout.

Martin rit encore avant de s’arrêter, un peu essoufflé. Hugo remarque ses yeux fatigués mais ne dit mot, préférant passer son bras autour de son épaule.

Cette nuit-là Hugo rêve pour la première fois distinctement. Il rencontre des inconnus, discute avec eux et foule le sol de lieux qu’il ne croit avoir jamais vus. Les sensations sont étranges et contradictoires. Son cœur est absent de sa poitrine et tout parait aussi léger que de la fumée. Pourtant lui est effrayé, et ses paroles se nouent au le stresse de la découverte, si loin de son confort habituel.

Malgré tout cela, même après le retour à la réalité au réveil, Hugo n’a qu’une envie : celle de recommencer.

Les jours qui suivent sont grisants. Cette faculté de penser et de voir autrement l’épuise  autant qu’elle l’impressionne. Comme un exercice de style, il établit des liens d’objets et de comportements sans relations jusqu’à en oublier son pragmatisme incessant. Son travail n’est en rien touché évidemment, mais il en ressort parfois quelque chose de légèrement différent.

-Je ne t’ai jamais vu autant la tête ailleurs, commente Yann qui vérifie un plan d’émission sur son ordinateur.

Valentine acquiesce avec un sourire moqueur et Hugo lui donne un coup de coude, les joues rouges. Martin qui attend à côté du bureau de Yann secoue la tête en croisant les bras pour se retenir de rire.

Au même moment arrive dans la pièce Vincent, simple et élégant, dont la bonne humeur fait office de rayon de soleil dans la pièce confinée dans l’obscurité des stores baissés.

-Vincent, salue Yann sans même se retourner.

Martin et Valentine lui font un signe de la main et Hugo lui murmure un « salut » que le comédien lui rend en pressant ses doigts dans son dos.

-Il lui arrive quoi à Yann ? chuchote Vincent à son oreille, visiblement perturbé par l’attitude de son patron et ami.

Hugo hausse les épaules.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Il vérifie le plan de l’émission de ce soir. Il sait pas si on pourra tout faire à cause du timing serré.

-Oh.

Vincent cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lancer un regard condescendant à Yann, un sourcil relevé. Un fou rire s’empare alors d’Hugo qui cache sa tête sur l’épaule de Vincent dont l’expression ne change absolument pas. Face à eux Martin ne réagit pas mieux et tente tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Son regard dérive sur celui de Valentine qui se mord la lèvre dans une tentative veine de résistance.

La tension augmente encore un peu dans le bureau. Vincent est  aussi stoïque qu’un militaire et les trois autres se retrouvent au bord de la crise de larmes. La ventilation bruyante de la pièce couvrirait presque le trio de journalistes. Presque.

-Je vous entends vous quatre hein, grogne Yann.

Hugo craque le premier, comme un enfant qui vient d’être découvert au jeu du cache-cache, et éclate d’un rire bruyant, suivi de Martin et Valentine. Yann soupire et fait tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à eux, blasé. Martin se mord la lèvre alors que son patron le regarde avec lassitude.

-Enfin Yann tu te décides à nous honorer de ta présence, chantonne Vincent avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me serais bien passé de la tienne, lance Yann d’un air narquois.

Hugo s’esclaffe et la réaction de Vincent ne se fait pas attendre.

-Excuse-moi mon Yann mais c’est toi, il me semble, qui me réclame le plus ici.  

-C’est vrai en plus, ajoute Valentine qui reprend son souffle.

Hugo s’apprête à répondre quand quelque chose le bloque. Une force invisible qui le fait douter et perdre le sourire. Son regard s’arrête sur Vincent dont le profil se dessine sous la lumière diffuse des stores baissés. Le comédien apparait un instant comme un inconnu, comme si c’est la première fois qu’il le voit _ainsi_.

Une multitude d’images viennent l’assaillir et toutes sont chargées de sentiments puissants. Hugo papillonne des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité alors que les autres continuent de parler. Sa tête tourne et ses sens n’arrivent pas à suivre cette espèce de manège spirituel qui s’y joue.

Ses pupilles s’attardent alors sur Martin, son seul point d’ancrage dans cette pièce. Mais là encore, quelque chose se casse. Le sourire de son meilleur ami est perdu dans l’incompréhension et son visage est figé dans une expression qui n’est plus la sienne. Tout son corps semble sous tension et les bruits de son cœur qui frappe contre sa poitrine arrivent jusqu’aux oreilles du journaliste. Ses yeux sont chargés d’un poids si imposant que Hugo pourrait s’imaginer être la cible d’un tel regard. Pourtant c’est nullement le cas et au final, ça parait plus terrible encore. C’est Yann qu’il observe ainsi.

Et Hugo sait.

Sans comprendre d’où cela ne vient, ni pourquoi ni comment, il sait ce que Martin ressent en cet instant. Un sentiment similaire au sien.

De la jalousie.

Envers Vincent. Et lui envers Yann.

La réalisation lui fait faire un mouvement brusque en arrière qui n’échappe à personne et comme si un vent violent vient de traverser la pièce, tout retombe à la normal.

-Ca va Hugo ? demande Valentine qui vient s’approcher de lui.

-Oui…oui, lui répond Hugo, encore pas tout à fait remis de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Martin lui aussi le regarde avec incompréhension, tout comme Vincent à côté de lui qui a froncé les sourcils.

Se sentant acculé et incapable de s’expliquer, Hugo se détache de la proximité qu’il a avec Vincent avant de se détourner et de sortir de la pièce en s’excusant.

Les jours suivants, Hugo est toujours autant perturbé. Pire, le phénomène de « déduction » comme il l’a maladroitement appelé s’accentue. Chaque phrase, mot, objet et regard est passé au crible par son cerveau et les images lui reviennent en mémoire avec une intensité à lui donner la migraine.

Ses rêves sont de plus en plus vrais, parfois même introspectifs et les paroles qui y sont prononcées ont des effets dévastateurs sur son organisme. Le monde extérieur comme intérieur ressemble à un labyrinthe aux énigmes imprononçables mais qui, par la force des choses et sa formidable adaptation, se déchiffrent par de simples mots.

Si ce n’est que ça, Hugo s’en serait contenter avec joie. Mais malheureusement la personne de Vincent Dedienne a semblé opportun d’investir la plus part de ses pensées. Comme une obsession, il le voit partout et même dans ses rêves, là où tout se cristallise. Et si son esprit est devenu un véritable bazar, son corps, cette armure hermétique,  le suit volontiers dans son entreprise de suicide collectif.

Les réactions épidermiques sont nombreuses et plus ou moins agréables. Fièvre, rodéo cardiaque et pulmonaire, cheveux hérissés, pupilles dilatées et bien-sûr libido complètement débridée. Le dernier symptôme est de loin le plus handicapant pour le journaliste qui se ronge la peau à force de calmer les appels incessants de son corps en lutte.

Quand Vincent n’est pas là en plateau ou à la rédaction, Hugo arrive plus ou moins à se gérer. Mieux encore quand Martin fait un petit saut en France, car indéniablement, sa présence l’apaise plus que tout. Mais quand Vincent montre le bout de son nez , Hugo se transforme en boule de feu et tout, _tout_ , ce que dit et fait le comédien lui revient en pleine face.

Les regards se chargent de désirs, les gestes sont lourds-de sens et Vincent semble s’accommoder à merveille de cette situation complètement improbable. Hugo lui est presque offert, pendu à ses lèvres mais trop effrayé pour combler les derniers centimètres.

-J’ai rêvé de toi la semaine dernière.

Hugo sursaute quand Vincent prend la parole. Ils sont tous deux à la cafeteria, dans le bâtiment de la rédaction.

-Comment ça t’as rêvé de moi ? articule difficilement Hugo, les joues rouges.

-Nous étions tous les deux dans le parc, là où tu ne vas plus d’ailleurs. Il y avait des fleurs partout, et nous étions cotes à côtes. Couchés sur le dos en fait. Nous parlions beaucoup mais je ne sais plus de quoi exactement mais ça devait être follement intéressant. C’était une belle journée, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

-C’est tout ?

-Non bien-sûr. Ensuite tu t’es penché sur moi et tu m’as embrassé.

-J’ai quoi ?

Hugo reste interdit et Vincent lui offre un doux sourire, un peu moqueur certes, mais qui lui fait l’effet d’une caresse sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m’as embrassé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-A toi de me dire mon chéri, la vierge effarouchée dans cette histoire, je doute qu’elle soit encore de mon côté.

Vincent lui fait un  clin d’œil avant de changer subitement de sujet de conversation.

Après ce midi-là, Hugo se met de plus en plus à rêver de Vincent et de toutes les façons. Ses espoirs de tranquillité s’effritent un peu plus après chaque nuit et la fatigue prend bientôt place sur son visage. La découverte se transforme en lassitude et les motivations des premiers temps sont englouties par des questions qui empoisonnent son paysage mental. Insidieuses, mauvaises et qui lui attirent des sales envies de destruction.

Et sa vie, Hugo l’admet très honnêtement,  a été une suite absurde de chances et de malchance pendant ces quelques mois. Une partie de son être est partie en croisade vers l’inconnu quand une autre est restée en retrait, guidée par la voix lointaine de Vincent, à suivre dans un brouillard incertain les traces de sa propre conscience.

Mais comme à la fin de tout rêve, il est temps de se réveiller.

Couché sur le lit dans son appartement, Hugo regarde le plafond, les yeux mi-clos. La musique lointaine de sa radio raisonne comme un bruit de fond, au même titre que les sons de la rue en bas de son immeuble. Le téléphone près de son oreille fait sonner la tonalité depuis quelques secondes déjà mais Hugo est sûr que l’autre va finir par répondre.

-Allo ?

Une voix qu’il ne connait que trop bien lui arrive dans l’oreille et il sent ses muscles se détendre.

-Salut Martin, marmonne Hugo.

-Hey Hugo, ça va pas ? demande Martin avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

-Je sais pas…tu m’appelles jamais quand je suis en voyage.

-Quand tout va bien de ton coté tu veux dire.

Hugo entend Martin soupirer, un peu gêné sans doute.

-On va dire ça comme ça.                                                            

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Le plafond qui lui fait face ne l’aide pas vraiment et sans doute qu’il devrait raccrocher, oublier sa conversation avant de se morfondre au fond de ses draps.

-Hugo ?

-Je suis amoureux de Vincent.

Hugo entend la respiration de son ami se bloquer.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je sais pas. Ca a toujours été un peu le cas je crois.

-Je vois et…il le sait ?

-Il s’en doute.

-Il t’as repoussé ?

-Non, mais il vient pas non plus vers moi.

-Peut-être qu’il veut que tu fasses le premier pas. Il a plus vraiment rien à se prouver de son côté tu sais.

Le sous-entendu fait tiquer Hugo dont un frisson d’agacement traverse la colonne vertébrale.  

-C’est vrai que tu ne m’as jamais vu au lit avec un mec.

Sa voix tranche  plus qu’il ne le voudrait. Des vieux souvenirs qu’il a longtemps enfermés au fin fond de sa mémoire lui reviennent en tête et il se doute que Martin subit les mêmes résurgences.

-C’est pas la question Hugo et tu le sais très bien. Les autres…c’était pas pareil et puis ça fait longtemps. On a eu le temps de grandir.

-Je pensais que c’était fini et que je pourrai être tranquille.

-Hugo personne ne te jugera je te le promets.

-Je m’en fouts qu’on me juge. Je veux juste que ça s’arrête c’est tout.

-Alors va le voir.

Hugo ferme les yeux un instant avant de prendre conscience de sa place actuelle. Au pied du mur, empêtré dans ses propres désirs.

-Putain Martin je l’aime tellement. Je sais pas comment c’est possible.

Hugo entend son meilleur ami éclater de rire au bout de la ligne et un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres. La tension de la pièce s’appauvrit d’un coup alors que ses mauvais souvenirs sont remplacés par  de biens meilleurs. Par ceux qui lui rappellent quand ils découvraient encore le monde à deux, comme des inséparables.

-Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, avoue Hugo.

-C’est ma perfection qui te manques, glisse Martin en riant.

-C’est ça. Maintenant retourne avec tes américains et laisse faire les pros.

-Je t’aime aussi t’inquiète pas.

Hugo raccroche et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les choses semblent aller mieux. Tout est clair maintenant, il n’a plus qu’à foncer. La peur n’existe plus.

Le reste de la nuit est déchu. Hugo dort  seul et enfin en paix avec ses propres démons. Le moment de sombrer l’attire un peu plus et pour une fois il ne résiste pas. Les images se forment et l’ambiance feutrée d’une pièce vide aux couleurs pastelles se diffuset au-delà même de ses yeux. Des roses grises ainsi que des mots et des vielles photos parcellent les murs et une sensation de déjà-vu lui traverse l’esprit. Au dehors s’étend un vaste champ de fleurs noires.

Au milieu il y a Vincent, assis sur une chaise en train de lire. Son expression est grave et il regarde l’extérieur par la fenêtre rouge qui illumine l’espace. Hugo s’approche de lui, incertain.

-Tu en as mis du temps, dit Vincent sans se détourner.

-C’est ici que tu viens quand tu veux écrire ? demande Hugo en jaugeant la pièce.

-Oui mais pas que. C’est endroit est le paradigme de ma pensée. C’est ici où je suis moi-même car tout est à mon image et par conséquent, ma liberté est sans limite.

-Pourquoi m’avoir invité à entrer alors ?

-Je ne t’ai pas invité, c’est toi qui es venu.

Vincent se tourne vers lui cette fois et Hugo est frappé par la beauté de son visage. Ses traits sont tout en finesse et ses yeux sont animés d’une lueur étrange, presque irréelle.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, avoue Hugo en détournant le regard.

Il rougit et Vincent lui sourit tendrement. Il se lève en posant son livre sur la chaise et s’approche du jeune homme avec souplesse.

-J’ai suffisamment attendu, murmure Vincent quand il n’est plus qu’à quelques centimètres de Hugo.

Leurs pupilles se rencontrent enfin et Hugo plonge dans les yeux qui le font tant rêver. Sans prononcer un mot, il se penche vers Vincent et scelle leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser papillon. Vincent sourit contre lui avant de le repousser gentiment.

-Je connais déjà cette partie-là, je demande la suite maintenant.

Hugo hoche la tête et prends les mains du jeune homme  dans les siennes. Il joint leurs ensembles avant de fermer les yeux. Sans un mot, Vincent entremêle leurs doigts. Les souffles se mélangent. Le temps n’existe plus sauf ces trois petit mots.

-Je t’ai-

L’alarme du téléphone hurle dans la chambre et Hugo grogne bruyamment en cherchant l’appareil à tâtons. Il finit par éteindre le son strident d’un geste vif en manquant de tomber à la renverse du lit. Quand le calme revient, Hugo passe une main lasse sur son visage et ses cheveux en regardant la fenêtre. Le soleil est déjà levé sur Paris, paisible et calme. Ses doigts viennent toucher ses lèvres et les souvenirs de son rêve s’éclaircissent un peu plus.

Hugo ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce matin-là, la rédaction est en ébullition. Des sujets de taille ainsi que des invités de marque sont au programme de l’émission du soir. Hugo se fraye un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les bureaux et les employés. Il en salue quelques-uns avant de se diriger vers la porte du fond.

Devant, Valentine attend l’air un peu contrariée.

-Salut Valentine ! Yann est pas là ? demande Hugo, étonné que le bureau ne soit pas ouvert.

-Si si, il est bien là, dit Valentine en croisant les bras.

-Il est en rendez-vous ?

-Non au téléphone.

-C’est si important que ça ?

Valentine hausse les épaules en même temps qu’un petit sourire prend naissance sur ses lèvres.

-Si pour lui Martin est tellement « important » pour bloquer tout accès à son bureau alors qu’on a une émission à terminer alors oui, ça vaut l’attente je suppose.

La jeune femme lui lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus et Hugo hoche la tête exagérément, préférant jouer la sourde oreille.

-Bon, je vais aller voir ailleurs, dit Hugo alors qu’il commence déjà à se reculer. Je te laisse avec ta patience Valentine.

-C’est ça Hugo, retourne bosser, s’amuse la journaliste avant qu’il ne se détourne complètement.

D’un pas assuré, Hugo arrive vite à son bureau encore intact de paperasse. A côté de lui d’autres journalistes sont déjà afférés à leur besogne respective et déjà la vision de la montagne de travail qui l’attend lui donne le tournis.

Les heures passent et plongé dans son article, Hugo n’entend pas la personne qui s’installe en face de lui.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! fanfaronne Vincent qui pose son sac à terre.

-Salut Vincent, répondent les personnes présentes autour d’eux.

Hugo relève la tête et croise le regard enjoué du comédien.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hugo, susurre-t-il.

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres d’Hugo qui se redresse sur son siège pour mieux voir l’autre homme.

-Salut Vincent, chuchote le journaliste avec amusement.

Vincent lui sourit avec malice avant le sortir ses affaires et les journaux qu’il doit décortiquer pour l’émission du soir. Hugo le regarde faire avec une affection profonde et sans aucune retenue. Son ami finit par le remarquer et lui adresse un regard provocateur.

-Dis-moi Hugo, tu à l’air d’être de bonne humeur ce matin. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? demande-t-il d’une voix légère.

Les souvenirs de la veille reviennent dans la tête du journaliste et le rouge commence à lui colorer les joues. Il se redresse et pose son coude sur la table, le menton contre sa paume.

-J’ai compris ton secret, assure-t-il.

-Quel secret ?

Les yeux de Vincent se mettent à briller alors qu’il se rapproche un peu plus du centre du bureau, intéressé.

-Celui de ton art.

-Je croyais te l’avoir expliqué non ?

-Oui, seulement expliqué. Mais hier j’ai enfin pu le voir.

Le regard du comédien brule sur la peau de son visage et Hugo se mord la lèvre. Sous le bureau Vincent étire ses jambes de telle façon à ce qu’elles puissent toucher les siennes et la tension monte d’un cran.

-Et comment tu as fait ?

-J’ai rêvé de toi, souffle Hugo, les pupilles dilatées alors que Vincent caresse sa cheville.

Tous deux se fixent avec intensité, sans barrières ni limites. Les autres autours d’eux feignent de ne pas remarquer leur manège, mais l’embarras qui se lit sur leur visage est bien réel. Mais Hugo ne les voit pas : l’abstraction est totale. Son esprit est cerné par ses sentiments et son cœur qui bat avec force contre sa poitrine lui en est témoin.

-Que se passait-il dans ton rêve ? demande Vincent.

-A toi de me le dire, je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Son ton est provoquant et il sent le corps de Vincent frémir contre lui.

-Je veux entendre la suite.

-La suite tu la connais.

Le comédien hausse les sourcils avec un air faussement arrogant.

-Une partie de la fin a été coupée il me semble non ? Alors dit moi ce que j’ai manqué.

Hugo se mord encore une fois la lèvre et plonge son regard dans celui de Vincent. Son cœur, son âme, son esprit, tout menace de s’effondrer d’un instant à l’autre. Mais la chute en vaut la peine, surtout quand elle porte le nom de Vincent Dedienne. Il revoit un instant cet endroit étrange où ils se sont retrouvés la nuit dernière et tout devient calme.

Dans un souffle, inaudible pour les autres sauf pour Vincent, Hugo lui dit :

-Je t’aime.


	3. On pourrait être heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit moment de vie dans la vie de Martin et Hugo, pendant leurs études.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir alors que j'écoutais en boucle (genre vraiment) Wouldn't it be nice des Beach Boys et vraiment c'est un élan de fraîcheur cette chanson. Et les paroles omg elle sont si belles et si inspirantes ! Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS qui match à fond dessus (surtout au niveau de l'ambiance et les paroles.) Aussi je vous conseille FORTEMENT de l'écouter avant (en normal et en acapella) parce que c'est vraiment un trésor pour les oreilles (les harmonies omg).  
> Voilà bref, c'est assez court et un peu niais? mais voilà je voulais vous le faire partager !

**Musique :** Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys (en acapella s'il vous plait) 

  **Couple :** Hugo / Martin ( Clémeill )

 **Genre :**  Romance

 

**_Happy times together we've been spending_ **

**_I wish that every kiss was neverending  
_ **

**_Wouldn't it be nice_ **

  
  
**Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true**

**_Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
_ **

**_We could be married  
_ **

**_And then we'd be happy_ **

 

**\- WOULDN'T IT BE NICE-**

 

 

 

Entre Hugo et Martin, c’est la folle vie. Depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés au début de l’année dans leur école de journalisme, plus rien ne les séparent. L’étincelle sans doute, de l’amour quand il va et vient entre les cœurs, les a frappés en plein centre de leur poitrine. Et comme deux âmes aussi jeunes que les leurs, rien ne peut vraiment les retenir.

Les premières semaines, on aurait pu parler de papillons. Ils se sont regardés, ont joué comme deux adolescents mais tout était déjà là. Il a suffi que la réalité fasse son premier pas et que les conventions sociales leur permettent le rapprochement. Des amis communs, une soirée, un coin tranquille et les deux enfin réunis.

La conversation, le bon vouloir, ils s’en étaient bien fichus. Le feeling, comme on dit, il n’a plus été question de le sentir, depuis le temps, c’est comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Pas besoin de plus.

Quelques clopes plus tard, main dans la main, ils rentrent chez l’un pour ne plus en ressortir, le week-end oblige. 

Amis, d’abord, amants, de temps en temps. Quand la vie leur sourit, ils l’embrassent à pleine bouche. Hugo n’obéit à aucune règle, arrogant comme il est, mais Martin n’en est pas plus offusqué. Il s’en fiche après tout, car malgré les études, les jours sont à présent ensoleillés, même la nuit.

Ils sont jeunes, pourquoi s’embêter, la vie est encore éternelle dans leurs têtes. Pourquoi briser ce moment quand on s’aime.

-J’irai à l’étranger, je deviendrai reporter sur le terrain, assure Martin alors qu’il tombe à la renverse sur le lit.

-Tu seras reporter, et je serais là pour parler de toi devant les JT, suit Hugo sur le même ton joueur.

Ils s’embrassent contre le matelas dans la simple chambre étudiante de Martin. Les éclats de lumières reflètent ses yeux noisette et son visage souriant contre le drap blanc. Il toise Hugo, espiègle, dans son air de jeunesse inébranlable.

«  _T’es plus vieux que moi et pourtant j’ai l’impression d’être un papi à coté de toi_ »

-J’irai partout dans le monde, et je t’emmènerai avec moi.

-J’espère bien.

Serrés l’un contre l’autres, ils divaguent. Leur avenir n’est qu’un prétexte de plus pour s’imaginer ensembles, pour toujours.

Mais parce qu’ils sont jeunes, ils se disent souvent pour paraitre matures,

« On sait que ça ne va pas durer. »

Mais comment ne pas affirmer le contraire quand tout ce qu’ils entreprennent les ramène forcément à l’autre ?

Un mensonge bien sûr, mais quel beau mensonge. Les deux en ont plus ou moins conscience, aussi ils n’en parlent pas entre eux. Tout est plus difficile d’avouer un « je t’aime » qu’un « dans deux ans on se verra plus ».

Alors ils partent loin dans leur rêve. Voir le monde autrement, évoluer dans celui-ci, apprendre à vivre, tout simplement.

Se dire qu’après les études, l’un ne va pas partir pour quitter l’autre. 

-Encore quelques années, et nous serrons des journalistes exceptionnels, dit Martin, enjoué.

-Plus vieux, plus expérimentés, tu veux me faire passer un message Martin ? susurre alors Hugo, les yeux pleins de malices.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, tu sais que c’est toi que je veux, murmure son ami en fermant les yeux sous les douces caresses qui le torturent.

Un baiser, encore. Sur la bouche avec les fronts qui se touchent.

-Plus de dossiers à rendre, plus de piges, plus de profs, plus rien, juste la vie qu’on a toujours voulu.

-Toi et moi, qu’on reste ensembles, ce serait sympa, entonne Martin.

Hugo lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher sur son cou pour déposer une litanie de baisers. Martin éclate de rire en sentant sa langue joueuse contre sa peau offerte.

-On aurait notre appart, notre chez nous, continue-t-il, un peu rêveur. 

La main d’Hugo lui caresse la poitrine, le ventre, un peu de tout ce qu’elle trouve. Martin frisonne et ses muscles se détendent encore un peu plus.

-Hugo Clément et Martin Weill.

Encore un baiser sur le bout des lèvres, pour signer on ne sait quel arrangement. Martin attire Hugo contre lui et tous deux s’enlacent, amis, amants.

-Ca me ferait mal n’empêche si tu partais, marmonne Hugo contre lui.

-Je partirai pas. Même à cinq mille kilomètres.

Quelques mouvements cycliques, répétés de nombreuses fois mais si vites oubliés. Ils s’aiment, à un, à deux, mais au final ils finissent toujours là, empêtrés dans les draps. L’air devient lourd, et les notes s’envolent, comme les harmonies sur un vieux disque de vinyle.

-Ce serait bien, vraiment, gémit doucement Martin.

Ils ne vont pas vite. Quand la chaleur des débuts du mois de Mai les assomme, ils préfèrent le faire doucement. Leurs visages collés, l’un à l’autre, ils se respirent, s’aspirent, s’apprivoisent, encore une fois, mais surtout, s’aiment dans la simplicité des danses entres les corps.

Mais dans leurs têtes, ils ne sont plus vraiment là. Peut-être sont-ils cinq ans plus tard, dix ans plus tard, à mille lieux sans doute. Pour Hugo comme pour  Martin, la chambre d’étudiant n’est rien. Elle n’est que décor, pas une actrice. Eux doivent fonder leurs propres actes.

-On pourrait se marier, avance Hugo entre deux respirations d’un ton résolument amusé.

Martin éclate de rire et le serre un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête contre sa joue.

-Et je te dirais oui sans hésiter, dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Les corps se confondent en sentiments, rien n’a plus d’importance. Ils ne sont que tous les deux, et c’est ce qui  au final, continue à les faire espérer à des lendemains meilleurs. Encore quelques mouvement, des gémissements longs comme discrets entre deux blagues qui les réchauffent mutuellement.

Puis le temps les rattrape, et bientôt, Hugo s’écroule presque sur le corps de Martin qui peine à le soutenir. Pendant, quelques instants, ils ne font que s’observer et chacun sait. Ils ne se le diront pas, bien-sûr, mais ils n’ont pas besoin de confirmation.

-On serait heureux, murmure doucement Hugo après un moment.

Martin hoche la tête. Son visage est serein, pur de toute amertume. Il contemple juste.

-On l’est déjà.

-Mais soyons-le encore plus.

Le rouge leur monte aux joue. La douceur, la confiance, la vie tout simplement. Martin attire Hugo dans ses bras, là sur le lit un peu défait, nus l’un comme l’autre.

 Ils sont un tableau éphémère que la réalité sûrement détruira, elle qui n’aime pas l’éternité.

Les derniers rayons orangés traversent les stores baissés et recouvrent les deux âmes endormis, assommés par l’effort. Tout parait paisible, calme, comme si les  corps ne vivaient plus et dont seules leurs respirations lentes les ramènent doucement dans cette réalité  qu’ils veulent voir disparaitre.

Mais ils sont ensembles, et c’est ce qui compte, car tout ira bien.

 _Tu sais il me semble que plus l'on en parle_ , _plus il est difficile de vivre sans_ , _mais parlons-en._

 _Ne serait-ce pas agréable_  ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j’espère que ça vous a plus ! Portez vous bien et à bientôt pour de plus gros update ! ;) 
> 
> PS: je suis sur twitter avec @iamnotlazeleh ;)
> 
> Edit : ce twitter est mort car j'ai perdu toute envie d'être sympa du coup c'est devenu l'antichambre de l'enfer voilà la bise


	4. I'm not in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vérité si je mens, mais je (ne) suis (pas) amoureux de toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit en deux / deux durant cette semaine qui fut éprouvante, je le dédie d'ailleurs à mes deux coéquipière de la firme Q de twitter avec qui j'ai bravé orages et tempêtes parisiennes. Je m'excuse aussi pour mister Charlie a qui j'avais dit "le prochain OS est pour toi" et vu que je suis une grande cruche, bah il le sera surement après celui là (plus sérieusement je veux faire un scénario plus étoffée huh JE NE T'OUBLIE PAAAAAAS ). Sinoooooooon, bah c'est un peu PWP, franchement c'est du basic smut avec un soupçon de fond pour faire genre c'est profond comme écrit bb <3.  
> Breeeef, on se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture !

**Musique :**  I'm not in love - 10CC

 **Couple :**  Yann / Martin ( Bartheill ) 

 **Genre :**  Romance / Hurt - comfort 

 

_**So don't forget it** _

  
_**It's just a silly phase I'm going through** _

  
_**And just because I call you up** _

  
_**Don't get me wrong** _

  
_**Don't think you've got it made** _

  
_**I'm not in love...** _

 

_**-I'M NOT IN LOVE-** _

 

 

Il fait froid, chaud, tout à la fois. Qu’est-ce qu’ils en savent ? L’air ne disparaît pas, et c’est tout ce qui compte, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux. C’est le principal, le mieux qu’ils ont pu trouver, car le lendemain sera vide, comme avant.

Il n’y aura plus de Yann et Martin.

Quoique si, Yann et Martin, amis, collègues et connaissances. Il suffit de changer le nominatif et tout revient à la normal. Martin l’a bien compris, alors il joue un peu dessus.

Jamais un amour, c’est trop de soucis.

Ils sont dans leur pièce vide de la fête, derrière les lumières et la musique. Tout est doré et argenté, et l’ambiance traîne sur des vielles choses rappelant les séries qui ont l’âge du reporter. Une déco simple, nue, mais Yann a cru voir quelques motifs aléatoires. Des cœurs qui s’entrelacent avec des ovnis, comme si le ciel était leur hôte.

Martin les regarde négligemment, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Dans son cou, Yann lui dit des mots doux en même temps que ses lèvres jouent avec sa peau halée.

Ils sont assis contre le mur, à l’abri des regards même s’ils ne sont jamais très loin, enlacés l’un contre l’autre. Martin a les mains dans la nuque et les cheveux de Yann, qui entre ses jambes écartées, l’embrasse un peu partout. Sur le visage, dans le cou, un peu sur les épaules mais surtout sur la bouche. Une bouche qui le réclame avidement, et qu’il ne peut refuser vraiment.

-Panayotis a fait…fort ce soir, dit Martin entre deux respirations.

-De quoi ? demande Yann dans un murmure alors que ses lèvres passent avec légèreté sur l’une de ses clavicules.

-La déco…je la comprends pas vraiment.

Yann étouffe un rire avant de reprendre son exploration. Le t-shirt un peu ample et malléable, l’aide beaucoup et ses doigts tirent un peu sur son col qui se déforme, dévoilant un peu de la poitrine de Martin qui se soulève lentement.

-Je suppose qu’il fallait marquer le coup.

Le tissu se dissout un peu plus encore et Yann embrasse la zone qui fait tant réagir Martin. Le baiser dure, les caresses aussi et le plus jeune ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. De jolies sons, rauques et parfois aiguës, font vibrer ses cordes vocales et l’obligent à fermer les yeux, tant le plaisir s’insinue un peu partout.

-Yann…

Martin souffle son nom alors que la langue se fait joueuse autour de son téton. L’allégresse du moment l’empêche de penser correctement mais la position comme le geste ne le gêne pas plus que cela.

Seuls les quelques murmures lointains de sa conscience le conditionne dans ses propres songes.

Ils ne devraient pas faire ça. Pas comme ça, pas entre patron et employé. Il n’est pas tout seul dans sa vie, d’autres l’attendent. Des histoires sans lendemain, sans années à s’écouler, juste quelques semaines.

Yann remonte au niveau de son visage. Ses pupilles aux couleurs hybrides et dilatées se frayent un chemin dans les siennes. Martin ne les évite pas ; la gêne viendra plus tard. Tous deux s’embrassent alors avec passion. Les bouches s’apprivoisent au rythme lancinant des basses qui font trembler leurs deux corps. C’est lent, humide sans être trop insidieux. Tout est latent, et l’excitation ne se mêlent pas à l’urgence. Ils préfèrent savourer l’instant plutôt que de le dévorer.

Le baiser s’éternise et finit par se briser quand Martin réclame son air. Yann se recule puis pose son front contre celui de son reporter. Ses yeux noisettes le fixent, brillants et vitreux. Il passe son pouce sur les lèvres de Yann avant d’y déposer les siennes dans un geste tout à fait innocent.

-Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, avoue Yann quand Martin reprend sa place contre le mur.

Une vague de regrets traverse un instant le regard du plus jeune mais Yann n’en tient pas vraiment compte.

-Moi aussi, murmure Martin qui suit la main de Yann se faufilant sous son t-shirt, à la toute base. Elle caresse son bassin et la naissance de ses reins, survole son jean de temps en temps. Ses doigts taquinent parfois son nombril, mais rien de vraiment volontaire. Une simple attention, bienfaitrice et tout à fait appréciée.

Martin, dont le visage s’est perdu dans une expression de culpabilité, tente de retrouver un peu plus de cœur dans tout cela. Il se rapproche de Yann, lui intimant une proximité plus intime.

-Yann, ne pense pas aux mauvaises choses. Tu es là ce soir, avec moi, lui dit Martin, une lueur d’inquiétude dans le regard.

Yann sourit tristement mais son geste ne s’arrête pas pour autant.

-Je le sais Martin.

Le reporter l’observe, tentant de comprendre, même de trouver une solution. Il sait les tords qu’il cause à l’homme en face de lui. Il les connait tous, les causes, les conséquences. Mais tout est flou encore quant à la résolution. Sur court terme, agir est à son avantage, mais sur de longues distances, le mystère reste entier.

Alors Martin revient vers sa bouche pour l’embrasser encore une fois. Avec douceur, il guide la main sur son ventre, un peu plus bas.

Yann comprend, tacitement, et retrouve une place qui autrefois lui était inaccessible, il y a de cela quelques mois. Maintenant il n’y est plus étranger  et apparait surtout comme un visiteur clandestin.

_« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »_

Il jette un regard sombre à Martin qui évite et évitera de parler de ce qui le gène  et qui toujours, le fera contourner le cœur du problème. Yann pourrait être énervé, lui faire du mal et le plier à une forme de volonté morbide – Martin ne tenterait rien pour l’en empêcher-, mais il ne fait rien. Il garde cette même lenteur de geste, cette même impression de toucher du verre.

Sa main le dessine sur toute sa longueur, et Martin ferme les yeux. Son souffle devient plus fort et délaissé. Chaotique à sa façon, il roule des hanches et invite Yann à consumer le reste de l’idylle faussement platonique qu’ils ont instauré.

-Il y a du monde à coté, prévint Yann contre sa bouche.

-Personne ne viendra nous chercher dans ce coin, assure Martin dont la voix s’échauffe et perd en assurance.

Alors Yann défait ce qu’il lui reste de jean, en silence alors que la musique les hypnotise sans même qu’ils s’en rendent compte. Martin le laisse faire, respire un peu plus fort. Ses gémissements ne sont encore que de simples ronronnements, des instants de voix trop effacées par la vie qu’il ne lui donne pas assez de ces occasions pour les laisser s’échapper.

Quand Yann glisse ses doigts un peu plus bas, Martin  cale son visage près du sien. Il lui murmure des mots sans lendemains, des choses qu’il n’a jamais dites à personnes, même à ses plus proches amours. La pression est tendre, retrouvée après des mois de distances et de désirs volés.  Yann a envie qu’il réalise l’importance de l’acte, alors qu’il est le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans ses états là, si beau, si jeune, abandonné à cette existence qu’il ne veut pas admettre.

_« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »_

Yann finit sa dérision, complètement offert à Martin qui ne retient par son gémissement quand les premières variations les font se coller l’un à l’autre. Comme toujours, les notes guident leur rythme. Corps contre corps, ils ne font plus qu’un, là près d’un mur d’un appartement un peu saccagé par la fête et la bonne humeur.

Dans une pièce confinée, au sol,  bien sûr personne ne les voit, et Martin n’a pas besoin de faire plus d’efforts que ça. Il profite juste, embrasse Yann, le désire encore plus maintenant tout en faisant mine du contraire. L’autre le regarde bien sûr. Il l’admire même, abandonné ainsi avec ses joues rouges et son visage en extase.

-Yann, c’est tellement bon, il l’entend murmurer contre son oreille, à demi-conscient des conséquences.

Yann entoure sa taille de ses bras et le soulève un peu. Martin le suit dans sa démarche et l’embrasse en même temps que ses hanches répondent au plaisir qui les charrie. Les baisers des mots d’amours, consciemment oubliés, les rendent tout à fait malades.

Martin croit que les yeux d’argents ne pourront plus rien pour lui, plus rien pour eux deux. Tout ce qu’il s’oblige à faire s’effondre petit à petit. Comme ses certitudes.

_« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »_

-Martin, souffle Yann entre deux halètements.

-Oui ?

Le rythme ralentit, légèrement.

-Je t’aime.

Les ongles de Martin lui lacèrent le dos après ces trois petits mots et il l’entend gémir profondément. Il cache son visage, comme une dernière tentative de fuite.

-Tais-toi.

-C’est la vérité.

Martin attrape le visage de Yann entre ses deux mains tremblantes, il le contemple quelques instants, l’expression atterrée, un peu confuse.

-Tais-toi Yann par pitié.

_« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »_

Et il l’embrasse, plus intimement encore que tout le reste. La douleur le brûle de l’intérieur, lui détruit le peu de résistance qu’il a tenté de construire pendant des mois. Plus rien n’est assez fort pour le protéger du flot de sentiments qu’il traîne malgré lui.

Yann laisse le chagrin de son compagnon au côté du sien, profitant des secondes d’impulsivités qui leurs sont accordées avant la fin.

-Ne te force pas, murmure Yann tout contre la bouche de Martin.

-Il n’y a rien à ajouter, gémit le jeune homme.

Il l’embrasse encore, même quand l’orgasme les ravage tous les deux. Il ne le lâche pas, l’enlace même, et Yann ne peut que l’accueillir entre ses bras. Le plaisir entre leur deux corps se tarit un peu, reste encore la chaleur qui les étreint avec douceur. Martin enfouie son visage dans le cou de Yann et ses mains dessinent des formes incertaines dans son dos. Tous deux reprennent lentement la respiration qui leur a été volée au même titre que la réalité les soumet une nouvelle fois à ses erreurs.

Le moment de repos dure quelques minutes encore et Yann se permet de redécouvrir avec la paume de sa main le corps chaud qui le surplombe. Une sorte de réconfort pour calmer les sanglots silencieux qui s’expirent dans le souffle chaud qui lui caresse la nuque mais qui bien sûre, ne traverseront jamais le visage de Martin.

La musique traîne comme eux, aussi lancinante que généreuse. Sans que les questions et les réponses ne parviennent vraiment à les atteindre, ils finissent encore contre le mur, couchés l’un contre l’autre.

Yann sent la fatigue l’attirer vers des limbes plus profonds encore. Martin le prend par la taille, le redresse un peu pour que leurs visages soient aussi proches que le reste de leurs corps. Il le contemple un instant, coupable de ses propres mensonges, les doigts sur son visage presque endormi.

Un sourire triste anime ses traits et Martin se désole de le reconnaître de plus en plus. Pourtant dans ce sourire, il y trouve la sincérité qu’il aime tant, celle qui le fait gentiment chavirer vers des perspectives qui ne l’enchantent pas. L’embrasser encore une fois n’est pas suffisant pour effacer les maux qui les empoisonnent.

Maux dont il est l’unique responsable, et dont il ne veut pas se débarrasser pour le moment.

-Je doute que demain je veuille me rappeler qu’on l’a fait à même le sol, grogne Yann qui s’installe plus confortablement entre les bras de Martin qui rit contre ses cheveux gris.

L’oubli, sinon le déni, les enveloppe une fois encore. Sa carapace de velours se fragilise cependant, se déchire par endroit et sans doute qu’il faudra attendre une prochaine fois pour espérer qu’elle se brise.

Yann le sait, et c’est dans l’attente et l’espoir qu’il continue d’accueillir les lèvres de Martin contre les siennes.

 

 

_« Je (ne) suis (pas) amoureux. »_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette musique c'est un vrai concept, vraiment elle est géniale. D'ailleurs je me suis inspirée pour planter le décor on va dire, de la scène de la soirée au lycée du film Virgin Suicides qui est juste ultra touchante (avec du coup les 10cc en fond).  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu et bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes :)


	5. Swallow, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas vraiment de sommaire, plus un exercice de style que je dédie à l’anonyme de curious cat qui m'a donnée l'envie décrire ce texte. Il s'agit de s’intéresser à une "pratique sexuelle" qui est souvent trop expédiée dans les fics, du coup bon. Voilà. Je pense que si vous parlez un peu l'anglais, le titre de cette histoire vous a beaucoup renseigné.e.s. Titre lui-même tiré de l'excellente chanson de (mes amours) My Bloody Valentine dont j'ai essayé de calquer l'ambiance même du son sur le texte.  
> Je vais d'ailleurs prendre la liberté de poster le message que la personne m'a envoyée dans le corps du texte parce que vraiment, c'était très inspirant et puis ça résume tout.  
> Comme toujours, merci à Charlie pour ta patience et tes corrections. Petite bise à Plutoon aussi, je t'avais promis ce texte mais au final tu l'auras ici, pardonne-moi.
> 
> Sur ce...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Musique :**  Swallow - My Bloody Valentine 

 **Couple :**  Yann / Martin ( Bartheill )

 **Genre :**  Romance

 

  
_**Close the door** _

  
_**I want you more** _

  
_**You can crawl down** _

 

  
  
_**Swallow, swallow love** _

  
_**I close my mouth** _

  
_**Slowly, slowly, love** _

  
_**Into my mouth** _

 

 

**-SWALLOW-**

 

Message de l'anonyme : "Meh, la L1 théâtre c'est pas assez sale, j'préfère l'ambiance d'ici. Tu veux de l'explicatif ? Prenons un bon blowjob Bartheill des familles. Mais pas trois misérables lignes qui sont là juste pour faire la transition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est DÉJÀ quelque chose de tout à fait sérieux, et marre de voir ça traité comme vulgaire préli, fight me. Et ça mériterait ses lettres de noblesses. Ce qui est cool c'est quand même la description prend son temps, parce que putain, c'est pas un sprint les gars. Et c'est une scène qui peut livrer tellement de choses esthétiquement, entre les regards échangés taquins ou doux ou affamés ou tout ça à la fois, et puis les mains dans les cheveux qui carressent et qui tirent et qui s'agrippent, et aussi celui qui reçoit ce cock-worshipping qui laisse tout un tas de choses s'échapper même s'il se mord les lèvres. Et quand c'est bien écrit, quand le ton est bon, quand les valeurs véhiculées sont positives, c'est que du bonheur à lire. Y a du partage, de la confiance, de la bienveillance et l'envie de donner sans forcément recevoir, et ce côté encore plus intime parce qu'au final c'est les lèvres qui embrassent d'une autre manière. Et ça peut être du pur smut hardcore comme du pur fluff et ça peut être de la putain de prose. Quand l'un des deux fait jouir l'autre rien qu'avec sa bouche, c'est BEAU. C'est beau quand il se met à genoux devant lui, c'est beau pendant, et c'est beau après quand l'autre est tout perdu d'avoir vécu un truc aussi royal. Et ça donne le sentiment archi satisfaisant d'un taf bien fait. Ah, et ça donne PUTAIN DE CHAUD, aussi. C'est tout pour moi, pas d'autre argument"

 

 

La porte fermée, pour que personne n’entende et ne voit. Ce n’est que tous les deux, pourtant, mais c’est Martin qui a initié le mouvement. Toujours lui, dans ces cas-là. Il est jeune, encore, et peut se permettre ça. Sans doute aussi, qu’il est le plus courageux, ou le plus dangereux, inconscient de son propre effet.

Yann n’a, au début, jamais vraiment compris cet élan de pure euphorie qui accompagne son envoyé spécial alors qu’aucune situation préliminaire n’y apprête. Martin l’attend juste, parfois, les joues rouges, les yeux trop colorés et brillants. Que ce soit, avant, après, tout lui convient, et Yann ne dit mot, puisque c’est un jeu qui n’a que des gagnants : eux-mêmes.

Martin s’avance, avec un sourire, toujours le même. Les lèvres qui longtemps, lui ont embrassé la bouche, s’en vont descendre plus bas pour continuer leur travail. L’air est lourd, et comme à chaque fois, ce ne sont que des détails qui marquent Yann, puisque lui, son esprit autant que son corps subissent bien plus. Les quelques mains se cherchent, jouent entre elles, histoire de les calmer tous les deux. Des rires leur échappent, chaleureux et complices, qui sous l’impulsion de l’un, se transforment en souffles éblouis. Les regards, toujours, finissent pas se croiser, se voir, car ils font le dialogue bien avant l’acte commencé.

Les dents glissent, les mains aussi, et le souffle chaud contre la peau devient brûlant. Martin ferme les yeux quelques secondes, les paupières détendues. Comme une promesse douce et innocente de ce qui va suivre, ses lèvres embrassent chastement le nombril et Yann devient muet le premier.

Une de ses mains vient caresser les mèches brunes avec affection et réconfort. L’exercice ne sera pas facile, mais par habitude ou même par envie, l’appréhension est toujours la bienvenue. C’est un charme qui a ses défauts, mais en Martin, Yann le voit comme une preuve de son audace.

Yann lui murmure quelque chose une dernière fois et Martin rit un peu. Pas par nervosité, au contraire, il semble plus détendu que jamais. Ses pupilles brillent de cette lumière affamée, mais au fond, ce n’est qu’un leurre. Yann se penche une dernière fois, cueille ses lèvres, puis revient la tête posée contre le mur. Les doigts de Martin, délicatement, se mettent en place. Les genoux plus droits, plus confortables, et le dos dans cet angle qu’il connaît bien.

Encore des mots, une caresse.

Le souffle chaud, si chaud et humide, disparait contre la peau, et les lèvres qui la recouvrent commencent à embrasser.

Yann ferme les yeux, et lui aussi, son souffle est brulant. Mais celui de Martin l’est encore plus, et c’est insupportable. Son corps est volontairement emprisonné, malmené par une bouche aussi affectueuse que délicieuse. Ses doigts viennent envelopper quelques mèches brunes sans les serrer, juste pour accompagner. La gorge de Martin vibre et il lève les yeux.

Au début c’est une douce affaire de jeu. Les regards mutins se fixent avec insistance, mais rien ne se défile avec trop de sérieux. Savoir lequel va plus vite, qui tient les rênes. La main, les lèvres, celles qui gémissent ou qui soulèvent ? Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions apprêtées, insolemment choisies pour faire durer le plaisir. Tous les deux le savent, et ces mots qui volent dans l’air, compris sans l’art de la parole s’adoucissent dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Un moment, Martin va un peu plus loin, et par cette distance franchie, ses yeux se ferment. La douleur et le plaisir qui viennent lui ronger le corps et l’esprit font écho au fourmillement entre ses lèvres. La voix sensible de Yann flotte près de ses oreilles et une ébauche de sourire vient éclaircir son visage quand il se recule, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Yann l’observe avec affection, et lui passe les doigts sur le front en lui murmurant des mots doux. Martin sourit contre lui avant de reprendre ce qu’il a entamé, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Dans ses quelques traits, Martin recouvre cette étrange jeunesse que l’âge adulte ne saurait dessiner ses années à traverser le monde entier. Elle est bien là, et autant son regard que le reste de son visage lui rappellent leurs premières entrevues. Les premières expériences.

La première fois que Martin s’est mis à genoux, sans détour, mais tremblant, l’angoisse entre chaque membre. La bouche tiède et les yeux noirs, le coup de main a été difficilement acquis, mais les rires, avec parfois la douleur des dents n’ont jamais rien changé.

Martin est toujours aussi expressif. Avec le temps, son corps a trouvé les raisons, et maintenant, sa nuque est aussi souple que sa langue.

Et Yann ne peut que succomber, car Martin l’embrasse tout aussi bien sur ses propres lèvres.

Un frisson le parcourt tout entier quand Martin commence une autre friction. Son bassin se contracte doucement et il comprend que sa fin est proche. Éphémère, mais proche tout de même. Par les doigts et les mots, il prévient Martin qui continue sans se préoccuper. Il lui jette seulement un regard entendu et fier, sans perdre une seconde de l’expression qui fait fléchir le visage de Yann.

La bouche si proche et embrasée, la voix de Yann se perd dans un souffle, un murmure, que Martin avale sans redouter.

 La chaleur qui les enveloppe est douce et diffuse, à l’intérieure  comme à l’extérieure. Le temps reprend son court après s’être arrêté, témoin involontaire des passions de ses propres enfants.

La gorge nouée et la respiration courte, Martin ferme les yeux et pose son front contre  le ventre de Yann. Celui-ci rit un peu, attendri par son visage si marqué par la fatigue et l’effort. D’un geste lent, il fait redresser Martin avant de l’enlacer.

Quelques mots sont encore échangés, entre caresses et passage d’eau fraîche. Martin se sent un peu alourdi alors Yann l’embrasse tendrement.

-J’aime te voir quand t’es comme ça, murmure Martin contre ses lèvres.

-Comme quoi ? répond Yann, les doigts remontés sur sa joue.

Martin sourit et ferme les yeux.

 

 

-Juste toi, pour moi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum ça va ? Assez particulier, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Et pour votre plaisir personnel ou même votre culture, essayez d'écouter My Bloody Valentine ( leur album Loveless) c'est un niveau tout à fait au dessus. 
> 
> Bisous.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !  
> 


End file.
